ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny's Bounty
Not to be confused with the original set. }} The Destiny's Bounty was a large red sailing ship that became the Ninjas' headquarters after the Hypnobrai destroyed the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Once the vessel of the feared Captain Soto, the ship was created by a skilled mechanic many years ago alongside another ship, with the latter being used by Nadakhan and his crew. Soto and his men fought against the Sky Pirates before defeating Nadakhan and marooning his crew across The Sixteen Realms. The Bounty ruled the seas for several years, before crashing into a rocky cliff and killing its crew. When the Ninja found the ship in the Sea of Sand, they used it as their base of operations and quickly renovated it so that it could fly. During their ordeal with the Serpentine, the ship was a valuable weapon, but it would soon be splintered to pieces by the Great Devourer. After the Devourer's death, Lord Garmadon used the Golden Weapons to transform the damaged vessel into the Black Bounty. Garmadon's son, Lloyd would later take back the ship and the Ninja would restore it to its old appearance. When The Overlord and the Stone Army posed a new threat to Ninjago, the Ninja used the Bounty to travel to the Island of Darkness. When the Overlord was fighting Lloyd there, Dr. Julien flew the ship in the path of a Dark Matter missile from the Garmatron—damaging the ship beyond repair. After their adversaries left for Ninjago City, the Ninja used the Golden Mech and the Ultra Dragon to make their way there as well. Following the original ship's destruction, Master Wu and Nya designed and built a new and more advanced ship called Destiny's Bounty 2.0, which was first used in the battle at the Corridor of Elders against Chen's army and continued to use it until it was destroyed at the hands of the Colossus. However, after The Rise of Ninjago, the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 was rebuilt by the citizens of Ninjago as a thank you to the Ninja for saving Ninjago. History The Tall Tale of Monkey Wretch Alongside the Misfortune's Keep, the Destiny's Bounty was created on the shores of an island's greatest mechanic, Monk. After Monk was transformed into Monkey Wretch, he promptly finished construction of the two ships and set sail on the Misfortune's Keep, leaving the Destiny's Bounty behind. Sometime afterwards, it would eventually fall into the possession of Captain Soto and his crew of pirates. Under Soto's command, it became one of the greatest pirate ships to have sailed the Endless Sea, and the only one to rival its sister, Misfortune's Keep. Enkrypted The Destiny's Bounty would eventually be attacked by its sister creation, Misfortune's Keep, though ultimately proved superior after its crew defeated the Misfortune's Keep's captain, Nadakhan and his band of pirates. Pirates Vs. Ninja (Flashback) Later on, its crew used the vessel to set sail in search of the Island of Darkness. Unfortunately, No-Eyed Pete crashed the Destiny's Bounty into a rocky cliff, where it promptly sank, killing its crew and staying for countless years. Home After the Monastery was destroyed, Zane found the ship in the Sea of Sand by following the Falcon. The Ninja readily accepted it as their new home, with Lloyd Garmadon bitterly watching from afar. Snakebit The Ninja used their Spinjitzu to clean the long-disused interior of the ship, and Jay began working on restoring its functionality. By the time the Fangpyre tribe attempted to attack the Destiny's Bounty, Jay's modifications (with some help from Ed) had made it both operational and flight-capable. Coincidentally, the Ninjas' dragons had left earlier that day, leaving the Destiny's Bounty as the Ninja's only means of flight and swift transportation around Ninjago. Never Trust a Snake The Destiny's Bounty was set down in the Endless Sea and the Ninja spent the majority of the day training on the main deck. After receiving a distress call from Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, the ship became airborne again as Nya piloted it to the school. There, the Ninja used the Bounty's anchor to descend into the school. After retrieving Lloyd, the Bounty was flown to the top of a mountain where it landed for the night. Can of Worms In the Bounty, Lloyd pranked the Ninja and blamed each other. When Nya called them to the bridge, they revealed the location of the Venomari and Constrictai tombs. After failing to stop Pythor from releasing the Serpentine, they went back to the Bounty and told Wu and Nya about the mysterious Samurai they saw. The moment was interrupted when the alarm went off, alerting them about the Serpentine gathering. The Snake King The Ninja were on board the Destiny's Bounty when the Mailman delivered their new uniforms, which was immediately followed by an alert that the Serpentine were attacking Mega Monster Amusement Park. The airship's course was changed to the park and the Ninja jumped from the ship and used their Spinjitzu vehicles to land safely. Later, the Ninja all reconvened on the flying boat to discuss their unsuccessful attempts in capturing the mysterious Samurai. They were interrupted by Wu who questioned the whereabouts of Lloyd and the Ninja soon left in search of him. That night, they returned having faced the Samurai in the slither pit arena. While they were getting ready for bed, Kai explained how the Samurai had returned the Golden Weapons to him. Never Trust a Snake In the Bounty, Nya told them they could reverse the effects of a Fangpyre's venom if they increase their heart rate. The Ninja then left the Bounty to prevent the Serpentine from finding another Fangblade. The Royal Blacksmiths On the Bounty. The Ninja discussed how they’re going to find the Fangblade. When Cole told them they can get one in the Ninjago Talent Show, they flew the Bounty to Lou's house. The Green Ninja After Lloyd was captured by Pythor P. Chumsworth, the Ninja found themselves sharing the ship with Lord Garmadon, who had been recruited by Master Wu to help rescue Lloyd. They used the Destiny's Bounty to fly to the Fire Temple, where the third Fangblade was said to be hidden. When Pythor's Constrictai minions destabilized the volcano, the heroes fled in the Destiny's Bounty, although they were forced to leave Kai and Lloyd behind. All of Nothing While the Ninja, Nya, and Master Wu were infiltrating the Serpentine's underground fortress to retrieve three of the four Fangblades, Lord Garmadon began downloading data from the Destiny's Bounty's database. When Lloyd caught his father in the act, he forced him to leave the ship before flying it to his friends' aid. After a surprise intervention from Garmadon and the Skulkin army, the Ninja escaped the Serpentine's fortress with all four Fangblades—unfortunately, Pythor managed to sneak aboard the Destiny's Bounty during the confusion. The Rise of the Great Devourer The Destiny's Bounty soon flew to Torchfire Mountain, where the Ninja hoped to destroy the Fangblades once and for all. Before they could do so, Pythor sabotaged the ship's engines, causing the Ninja and Master Wu to fall off (luckily, Nya saved them with her mech). Lloyd was left behind to man the ship while the others pursued Pythor, but he eventually joined the chase by piloting the ship itself. He arrived to find his allies—minus Master Wu—on the remains of the Serpentine Train, and gave them a lift to The Lost City of Ouroboros by hooking the train with the ship's anchor. Day of the Great Devourer When Pythor successfully revived the Great Devourer, the Ninja fled in the Destiny's Bounty. They were forced to throw many of their possessions overboard to lighten the ship, allowing the Devourer to grow larger by consuming the lost ballast. Despite Nya's piloting skills and the cover of Crashcourse Canyon, the Destiny's Bounty was knocked out of the air by the Great Devourer's tail, forcing the Ninja to evacuate. Taking refuge in a small cave nearby, they could only watch as the monstrous snake bit their home in two. Darkness Shall Rise After destroying the Great Devourer with the Golden Weapons, Lord Garmadon fled Ninjago City with the weapons in tow and appeared before the remaining Serpentine to recruit them as his new army. To demonstrate his power, he struck the ruined Destiny's Bounty with the combined energies of the Golden Weapons, repairing it and transforming it into the Black Bounty. Child's Play After Lloyd reclaimed the Black Bounty, the Ninja resumed using the ship as their home and training center, restoring it to its old appearance in the process. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Ninja trained Lloyd in the Bounty, but Zane's Falcon came back, showing the Serpentine training at the City of Ouroboros. They fly to the City to stop them. During the Ninjas' mission, Wu stands on the Bounty observing the city for any signs of Lord Garmadon winning. The Stone Army In the Bounty, the Ninja woke up and realized they have to prepare for sunrise exercises. However, they have to leave when Nya informed them there’s trouble at the museum. The Day Ninjago Stood Still When the Stone Army was unleashed by the Serpentine, the Destiny's Bounty was used to evacuate the citizens of Ninjago City. While waiting for Master Wu and Misako, the Stone Army began attacking the engines—out of desperation, the Ninja were forced to leave without their mentor and his friend. Luckily, the ship still managed to save Wu and Misako when they jumped out of a window to escape the Stone Army with the latter's scrolls of prophecy. The Last Voyage Following this event, the Ninja resolved to seek out the Island of Darkness to stop the force behind the Stone Army. Unfortunately, the Destiny's Bounty was unable to fly due to a damaged booster, forcing the heroes to use it as it had originally been intended—for sailing. Some time into their journey, a storm and an attack by Starteeth damaged the ship further, causing it to run aground on a small island. While there, the Ninja met Zane's supposedly-deceased father, Dr. Julien, who offered to help them escape the island by repairing the Destiny's Bounty. With its engines repaired and a zeppelin-like balloon attached to its mast, the ship managed to take off, only for the Leviathan to grab it with its tentacles. Zane realized that the beast was itself a prisoner of the island, and freeing it from its chains allowed the Destiny's Bounty to escape and continue its journey. Island of Darkness When the Ninja arrived at the Island of Darkness, the Destiny's Bounty was left on the shore, as it was too large to explore the island without being spotted. Master Wu, Nya, Dr. Julien, and Misako remained with the ship as the Ninja sought the Temple of Light, where they later witnessed the awakening of Lloyd's powers. The Last Hope Near the Bounty, Misako informed the Ninja they could stop the Final Battle if they return the Helmet of Shadows to the Celestial Clock. Return of the Overlord The Destiny's Bounty was left on the shore when the Ninja began pursuing the Garmatron, but Dr. Julien, soon tired, returned to the ship. He later flew it to the other side of the island to aid his friends against the Overlord, blocking a Dark Matter shot from the Garmatron's main cannon with the ship itself. Between the force of the blast and the corruptive properties of Dark Matter, the Destiny's Bounty was heavily damaged—Dr. Julien barely escaped before the ship crashed on the beach. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master While trying to brainstorm ideas to return to Ninjago, the Ninja never mentioned the Destiny's Bounty, implying that it was beyond repairable. Its remains were presumably left on the Island of Darkness when the group found alternate means of crossing the ocean and returning to Ninjago City. Description The Destiny's Bounty is a large, old-fashioned ship made primarily of wood. Its prow is adorned with a large red dragon head, resembling a simplified version of the Fire Dragon. A porthole on the port (left) side of the bow accommodates a large anchor that can be raised and lowered on a thick chain. The Destiny's Bounty has a single mast in the middle of its main deck, which is topped by a row of long, thin sails. When fully unfolded, the sails form a wide fan-like formation. On the very back of the ship, two small banners are present. The ship also features two large, ornate devices on its stern. Their original purpose is unknown, but the Ninja would eventually modify them into engines that increased the ship's speed. The engines could also reconfigure into boosters that made the Destiny's Bounty capable of flight. The interior of the Destiny's Bounty features a bedroom with beds for all four Ninja, and a bathroom that supports a toilet and sink. Nya has her own room as well, filled with a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. Its bridge is equipped with a periscope, a radar that searches for Serpentine activity, and a wheel to steer the Bounty. Near the top of the Bounty is the dining room, with a dining table that also has a built-in stove in the middle for cooking. In the bottom floor, there is a training room equipped with obstacles similar to those in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The ship also has a small exercise room equipped with several barbells and adjustable weights, and a television room with some chairs and a video game console. After being repaired by Dr. Julien, the Destiny's Bounty could replace its sails with a large, blimp-like balloon, enabling it to fly with more control than before. It was later destroyed on the Island of Darkness. Appearances Notes *The LEGO set version of the Destiny's Bounty lacks the cartoon version's cabins. *The Chinese symbols on the flags at the back of the ship mean "dragon god." *A miniature model of the ship was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History. *Paradoxically, the 2012 set is smaller than 2015 set, but the show's Destiny Bounty is a little bit bigger than Destiny Bounty 2.0. *''Destiny's Bounty'' is also used as a base for the Secret Ninja Force in the 2017 movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie. The movie version is kept for Seasons 8 and 9. *The Destiny's Bounty has two spinoffs: the Destiny's Shadow, a boat given to Lloyd by Misako, and the Destiny's Wing, which was built by the Dragon Hunters out of the remains of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Gallery Destiny1.jpg|The Destiny's Bounty as it appears in the LEGO set. MoS57BountyFB.png destinysbounty2.png|The bridge of the Destiny's Bounty destinysbounty3.png|The main computer of the ship destinysbounty4.png|The bridge at night 28Destinysbounty.png|The Ninja discover the Destiny's Bounty in the Sea of Sand Bounty21.png Bounty22.png Bounty31.png Bounty33.png Bounty34.png Bounty35.png Bounty36.png Bounty takes flight.jpg|The Destiny's Bounty takes off from the Fire Temple 3Goodbyebounty.png|The Destiny's Bounty, about to be destroyed by the Great Devourer. Bounty2.0.jpg|The upgraded version of the Destiny's Bounty, featuring a zeppelin-like air balloon Destiny's Bountyocean.jpg Bounty37.png|The Bounty takes flight for the first time. Bounty38.png|The Spare Room Bounty39.png|The Power Grid Bounty310.png Bounty311.png|The Cappuccino Machine Bounty312.png|The Boosters Bounty54.png Bounty52.png Bounty51.png Bounty53.png DBFan.png Bounty233D.png Bounty23.png Bounty221.png Bounty222.png Bounty223.png Bounty224.png DBHole.png Bounty211.png Bounty6End.png MoS20Bounty.png pl:Perła Przeznaczenia de:Flugsegler Category:Vehicles Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:The Final Battle Category:2015 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Pirates Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja's Homes Category:2011 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:Training